


Love Bytes

by Jeigndough



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/F, ROM.com - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeigndough/pseuds/Jeigndough
Summary: Delia and Patsy's love is in its own world. It's of another dimension. (Patsy and Delia are robots.)The E Rating is only for the introductory note and not for the story. I'd give the story a T Rating.





	Love Bytes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oh-No-Not-Again!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Oh-No-Not-Again%21).



> It's 1:57 p.m. as I start to type this on November 11, 2018 - Veterans' Day. 
> 
> There are 675 words to this one shot. I never thought I'd write such a short work. But, crazy things happen.
> 
> This idea came because I whined to NowSeeHere that I could never write smut. It would be robotic. She replied that if anyone could write robot sex, it was me. Well, I haven't proved her right. I still haven't written robotic sex. If I did, it would be something like the following:
> 
> "Delia was hot. She knew this because she was moist. She confirmed just how wet she was by dipping her right index finger into her love pot and, yep. She was juicy alright! 
> 
> Patsy, feeling insecure, needed confirmation that her ministrations were working, 'Are you slick, Delia Busby? Are you ready for me to put my very long right pointer finger and right middle finger into your deep, dark canal?'
> 
> 'Yes, Pats. I'm always open for your business.'
> 
> With that, Patsy inserted her aforementioned digits into Delia's vagina. She then withdrew them rapidly, but not all the way. Just far enough so that she didn't lose contact, but she wasn’t applying adequate pressure in the tunnel to cause the ultimately intended explosion. That would come later. But first, repeated insertions and nearly complete removals were necessary.
> 
> 'Oooh. Pats. That's great. I give you a two out of five.'
> 
> Puzzled and hurt, Patsy asked, 'Only a two?'
> 
> 'I'm just busting your balls. . . Erp. I mean, yanking your chain. Wait, I'll come up with a correct metaphor. Give me a minute here. Let's see . . . Tweaking your tits! Yes. I'm just tweaking your tits. You're fantastic. See how my hips are moving up and down with your very long and able fingers? I'm doing that because you are exciting me.'
> 
> Smiling at the acknowledgement, Patsy felt invigorated and forgot she'd meant to tease the time along. She rapidly went in and out. In and out. In and out. And, whammo blammo! Delia orgasmed. Just to be clear, Delia climaxed. She came. She exploded all over Patsy. She had the kind of love jolt that was accompanied by a rushing flow of juicy cum. This delighted Patsy so much that she blew into her own nearly simultaneous sex burst. Hers was different though, because she didn't wet the bed with human lubricant.
> 
> The two laughed at their successful session of sex. As always, they were spent and appreciated their compatibility. 
> 
> The end."

“PatC? Are you on? It’s nearly 4:00 a.m.”

No answer.

“PatC, baby. Don’t tell me you forgot what today is. Surely, you’re revved up just like I am.”

Still silence.

This was not normal. These two were always in sync. It was what made them special. Knowing this, D.Lea was dimming with worry. Her innards started to twitch and tighten. Short of screaming, her options were going to run out.

“If this is a game, please stop playing.”

Suddenly, a quiet but definite whirring sound emanated from the other room. D.Lea’s beat started to slow down its rapid, staccato pace.  
Rushing in a little breathlessly, the red one apologised, “Sorry, my dear. Sorry. I was working on something important and couldn’t multitask in that moment.”

Allowing herself to relax before launching into something short of crazed fury fueled by relief, D.Lea blinked twice with, “You know how important today is. What possibly could have taken priority? Beep boop boop!”

“No reason to use that kind of language. Please, come here and I’ll show you.” The red one held out her arm to beckon her companion closer. 

Still miffed from feeling forgotten, the smaller of the pair was reluctant to follow. But, follow she did. She never could resist PatC’s entreaties.  
Reaching out to accept the cold arm, D.Lea clasped on and joined her partner as they chugged along into the adjacent room.

The movement made PatC smile. She never felt better than when the two melded. “OK. Remember when I thought I was binary? It was in our bleak years.”

“How could I forget? My mam warned me I would only be a temporary file in your life. She said I was just a fleeting fancy and I should watch out.”

Not relishing those parts of their memories, PatC didn’t directly respond. “Well, as you know, I’m not. I’m yours. I want to prove it to you. And today, on the anniversary of our origin seemed the perfect time. So, I was working on an algorithm and then I came up with this: ‘If P, then D. And, If D, then P.’”

Feeling overwhelmed by the proof, D.Lea flashed a bright blue hue. “That’s beautiful. You always know the right thing to say.”

“And, so we don’t ever return to another dark time, I’ve been saving. Not a whole lot, but enough. It’s enough for us to spend our lives together. Baby, I have 110111001 bits all on my hard drive. I can copy them over to you, and we’ll be able to do all the important things we’ve ever wanted.”

“Wow. To think my mam thought you had your head stuck in the cloud. Come here, sweetheart. Let me show you something that was running though my system all night long. You are a good provider. I want to show you how connected I’m feeling.” D.Lea pressed her cobol blue eyes against her girlfriend’s sharp-edged shoulder.

Sensing they were about to get plugged, “One more thing. D.Lea Buzzbee. Will you spend an eternity with me? I want to be docked by your side forever. Well, whether it be physically or in the ether. It doesn’t matter. I know we belong together. It’s Basic knowledge.” 

Just to make sure their wires weren’t crossed, D.Lea confirmed, “You mean . . . you want to merge our disc drives?”

“That’s exactly what I mean,” PatC smiled and beeped quite loudly with the hope of an affirmative response.

“Yes! Yes! A gigabillion times yes, PatC.”

“You’ve made me the happiest CPU I could ever be. I want to take you on this desk right now. And here, in the hopes you’d say yes, I bought you this tightfitting case that zips around on three sides. It’ll show off all your angles. It’s both smooth and sharp. We can hit the town later. I’ve got Fortran play moves that you will never forget! But, before that, let’s get this mood right. Alexa, brighten the lights to sexy fluorescent. We’re going to get it on. Bang a gong tonight!”

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I want to add here that I really do want comments. When I say that, I mean I want to know what you think. If you hated it, you can let me know. But, be kind in your expressions of hate. I mean, write something like, "Your shit is some bad shit . . . and here's why . . ." Yeah, I want to know why you liked, disliked, hated my story.
> 
> Also, just so you know, I have not forgotten my other story, "ODE to Churchill." I've not been in a coma, so it would be impossible to have forgotten. It's just that I'm not excited to write the next bit because I haven't figured out how to not be bored with it. I need to write a transition chapter. I'll do it. I really think I will. But, nothing is guaranteed until it happens. Then, that's money in the bank.


End file.
